A conventional disc player supports a drive unit inside a chassis while floating the drive unit, and loads a disc to the drive unit to reproduce the disc. In addition, at least at a disc eject or loading standby time, the disc player releases the floating of the drive unit and locks the drive unit to the chassis (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: WO/2001/091119